Throughout the last two years researchers at the Colorado Division of Mental Health have developed an empirical topology of the chronically mentally ill (CMI) and investigated the mental health treatment, support and residential needs of the four types of clients that were identified. The proposed treatment outcome study seeks to extend the findings of this research and capitalize on the development of innovative treatment programs which will be implemented only in Denver. This geographically specific implementation provides natural variation in program availability. In the study, treatment outcomes of Denver CMI clients will be contrasted with those of clients from another area of Colorado. The effects of treatment program, client type and their interaction will be assesses from the perspectives of clients, families and mental, health clinicians. Multidimensional outcome measures will be employed including community functioning, psychiatric symptoms, satisfaction, general well being and treatment system involvement. Secondary goals in the research relate to assessing the convergence of the multiple raters and investigating points of divergence. The results will have important implications for conceptualizing and treating the chronically mentally ill in the post- deinstitutionalization era.